While research on increasing the mobility of older adults is important, the entire research utilization process does not being until some form of dissemination takes place. Dissemination of research findings to health professionals, poly-makers, industry and the public is essential. We will drawl upon past success in disseminating the practice outcomes of research from our UAB Roybal Center on Applied Gerontology. Multiple strategies will be utilized to disseminate the research findings of the UAB Roybal Center. These strategies make coverage of the popular media (magazines, newspaper, television, and radio) and a World Wide Web home page. As findings are disseminated, the focus will be on highlighting the research findings, as well as their implications for practice. In addition, we will monitor all dissemination activities and evaluate the effectiveness of these efforts.